An Agent's Truth
by BazzCatgirl03
Summary: After destroying the tankers, the truth comes out regarding Bond's reasoning to go rogue as the truth is revealed. To his supervisor and the DEA, regarding his going off on his own. Epilogue from Sanchez's death to his talking to Leiter.
1. Phone Calls And Re-assignments

**Mission Truths**

**Characters: James Bond, Pam Bouvier, Felix Leiter, Hawkins, M**

**Timeline: After Sanchez is killed and before he calls Leiter at the hospital**

**Synopsis: After Franz Sanchez is killed, Bond and Pam Bouvier discuss truths to get him by on his disobeying a direct order two days prior from his supervisor.**

**Disclaimers: James bond and other characters do not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Ian Fleming and the movie company.**

**Chapter 1: Getting A Good Truth Created**

After blowing up three tankers of the recently created narcotics run, James Bond was beyond exhausted emotionally as he sat next to his friend's partner, Pam Bouvier then.

"Well the mission is over, Pam, at the moment, how do we explain this, because I went rogue, after I learned that Sanchez killed Della and nearly killed Felix." he told her and she nodded as she explained it, before she could though, they heard a voice call out.

"James!" they heard a voice call and turned to see the head of the CIA then and they smiled in relief as the man moved to him.

"Thanks for your help James, we owe you big for this right now, if there is anything we can do for you, just ask." he said and he nodded. "My boss suspended me after Hawkins made contact with me after Killifer." he told him and they nodded firmly as he answered him gently at the news.

"Damn it, I knew something was wrong when Pam told me you were looking like you got a hit taken to the head and slightly furious. And at the fact you didn't know that piece of it, I was going to call you that what you saw was a set up now."

"As such right, part of the M.O right now, at time we got to bend the rules, for the CIA, we at times got to make it look like we're doing deals like this. But Leiter promised him immunity if he gets the stingers back from Sanchez. He agreed to it, if one of us took out Sanchez as as a result."

"These agents have no clue how close they came to killing you right now by blowing your cover. But interference in an undercover operation is punishable for up to five years in prison right now, M, Fallon and Hawkins just screwed up big time this week right now."

"CIA over rode the security channels to get you into the CIA for the next month, but we went to the president and he contacted the queen and the prime minister. As they agreed to a transfer for two months until Sanchez was either arrested or put on ice, for good."

"What happened, before you made contact with Pam exactly?" he asked and James sighed as he explained that to them and the three other agents with him then.

Just as he was answering the phone the second agent was carrying went off then and he quickly turned it on.**_ "Yes Sir?" _**he asked and he heard the voice of the prime minister then, the tone gentle, but stern as he said it to him.

**_"Agent Farley, could you put 007 on the line, I need to speak to him."_** he said and the man nodded and gave it James at that. "Yes Sir, this is Bond." he said and the man answered him, his tone gentle, but firm as he answered him then.

**_"James, I just dragged M into my office, he was in shock that he just disobeyed my orders. Though any agent wants the truth here, it's the fact that you interfere and someone could get hurt. And we lost four agents from two countries as a result, plus a civilian who was also a friend."_**

**_"CIA explained to me that the fisherman that was with you was a friend to you and Lieter. And asked for the best agent we had and we chose you as the agent working this mission right now. As we knew this man had a way of paying off officials, I told him what I knew on Sanchez and then revealed."_**

**_"That Leiter and his supervisor, his team mate, asked for you and you took the job. _****_Hearing the truth, that you've been temporarily re-assigned, after hearing from Hawkins that he was nearly killed and his wife was dead."_**

**_"I told him the truth that this was not against orders, that you were hunting down Sanchez. And every person conected to Sanchez, starting with Killifer at the time for this. But that did it, as I revealed the truth, to him, that I re-assigned you for the duration now."_**

**_"But hearing this, he knew he was in serious trouble for breaking orders now in this. _****_As we're letting you get involved in Leiter's mission right now, until I told him, in truth at the moment. As british intelligence is the same as CIA, and you're our best operative as well."_**

**_"That her majesty and I signed a temporary transfer voucher from our department to the CIA. You got your job back and you're being commended for the work you put into this, so just tell the DEA the truth regarding this."_**

**_"Her majesty and I reassigned you, temporarily, to the CIA for the duration just to keep this man's drugs and other equities out our country._**

**_"If he didn't surrender, he was being put down, not just as a secret service mission. As you're also a soldier in the United Kingdom's Navy as well. This was your mission of destroying these drugs and arresting this man or kiling him."_**

**_"At the moment, M is facing his own sentence of being stripped of his position, for six months, for getting four agents killed."_**

**_"As I explained to the head of the Hong Kong Narcotics department you were also working on this mission. Just after Leiter was nearly killed at the time, because he refused to let you go."_**

**_"Or accept you resigned, because you're working for the CIA temperorarily. _****_I over ruled his decision on you, and you got your license back, but as of today now, starting now."_**

**_"With the mission completed, you're sabbatical for the next month to recover from this emotionally right now. You got your license back, but for now you're just a member of the British Navy until you return to London after that."_**

**_"So you're back to working at M16, so just tell the DEA the truth. _****_Nice work Commander, I will see you back in London in three weeks."_ **he said and James nodded to him.

"Yes Sir, and thank you." he said and hung it up as he answered his question and the questioning looks on the quintet's faces. "He just let M have it for possibly getting Fallon killed and with him the narc team that arrested me."

"As they waited till now to tell my department the truth that I was re-assigned to you and for the duration, Sharkey's the other reason. But the DEA came looking for me and Hawkins asked me what the hell caused Killifer to end up dead."

"And as shark food, while two other men were cooked by the eels that night, and a bunch of grubs. After leading me to a state monument, I got taken before my boss as he demanded to know why I never left town or the country yet for his mission."

"And I said I hadn't finished my mission here yet, but he didn't realize my orders were coming from you now. And while the DEA is not going to do anything, you could by doing an undercover mission, you have put your lives on the line for me more than once."

"And I owe it to you, to finish what you started now, but this wasn't about the duo anymore. It's the fact we got a dangerous man out there that will kill in heart beat. One that you were determined to shut down, in truth at the moment here."

"It's he saw my going rogue as a vendetta, but after she told me the added side note to this that switched gears at the moment. And as we went to work as we infiltrated Krest's ship, with the money that I confiscated during his drug run and set him up."

"Making it look like, to Sanchez, that Krest paid an assassin to kill him by using his own money. And he killed him by the decompression chamber, the other guy was killed by his shooting him, after the first two of the tanks exploded."

"And Sanchez was killed in the explosion, as a result, and his clothes were set on fire after getting too close to the inferno." he said and the CIA head nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Well he wasn't kidding right now, Fallon was gunned down by Dario, as he tortured him for information. Revealing that you were an M16 agent temporarily re-assigned to us as a CIA informer."

"Until after the wedding and the mission was over." the man who gave him the phone said and the head nodded. "DEA gets a bit stingy, but in truth they didn't realize you're our contact, you were undercover, since you were on vacation here."

"And for the wedding at the moment, the DEA only has jurisdiction leading to the state borders, us agents can travel abroad. And when we want to, M just barely blew your cover by sending Fallon after you."

"The president went to the minister of your country, placing you under our jurisdiction for the duration. But that's the truth, in truth you were, by the queen and the president, temporarily assigned to the CIA for the duration of this mission

"And starting the day of Leiter's wedding. None of them knew you were working for us all this time at the moment." he said and James nodded as he answered him. "Well the mission was a success right now, we did it, the stingers were wasted on them trying to kill me." he told him and they nodded to him.

"Perfect, there a reason Pam told me you were furious though?" the second agent asked and he nodded. "My last situation cost me three friends, I didn't know that she was also working undercover or that Leiter made a deal with Heller." he told him and the man nodded. "Pushkin?" he asked and James nodded to him.

"There were two agents killed and the third was before Koskov made it sound like I was KGB agent hunting him down and the sniper drugged me. But this crossed the line between his needing our help and trying to arrest these guys."

"At the current moment, I lost two friends, but Leiter is alright and he'll recover, but emotionally, I'm exhausted, so I'm staying for the next month here in the Keys." he said and they nodded to him, just as she was answering, they heard it.

"At the moment, the fact we had just recently got told that rather then choosing anyone else for this, Leiter just came out of unconsciousness and I was in the room with him. When he did at the time, but with it is that Leiter told us that he asked for your help."

"And with it, that you decided to finish his mission of shutting Sanchez down for us, that true?" they heard and he turned to see Hawkins walking up to them and he hid a sigh of relief that he had a chance to explain this to the agent that started the situation.

"Who is that exactly?" she asked and he crossed his arms. "One of the agents in the DEA that came to get Leiter the day of his wedding and I was with him when they did. He's the one that started this between us." he told her and she nodded sternly.

"By that you mean thanks to him, you were on the run from your department, because they were in shock that three men ended up dead. And you were checking for any drugs or drug money that you could turn into us?" she asked and he nodded to her.

"Killifer was hanging by a thread directly over the shark tank, while the duo were killed by the other animals in the facility, not your fault. Although the second ended up in the tank you found the cocaine in at the moment.

"Between the leaches or whatever they were and the electric eels, not your fault, I'm guessing you locked the guy in with whatever this stuff was. And when you found the cocaine, but if they consider that murder, guess again."

"These bastards all had a gun on you, and you were resorting to self defense just to take them all down and Sharkey was the piece that had you taking Killifer down. And by his hanging over the shark tank, he was hanging by a thread there."

"After getting into it with Kilifer and the other two guards, but all of them were killed by the wildlife at the research institute, not you." she told him and he nodded to her as she wrapped her arm around his back and he pulled her close.

"Just tell him the truth, that Leiter and the CIA asked for your help and told you to come to me, I'm also CIA. But truthfully we needed the best to end this, we needed your help to stop Sanchez finally, but he died by his own sword." she said and he nodded to her.

"And the stingers?" he asked her softly, and she smiled firmly. "Gone, but put to good use, they wasted the stingers on trying to kill you, so not being used to destroy an air liner's plane full of innocent people at the moment."

"Truthfully, we gave you diplomatic immunity to get the job done right as you did my job for me of gaining the latest bounty worth of money in the drug run. And we used that money to frame Krest, you're my contact in british inteligence at the moment.

"Jumpin Jack flash style, so just give him the truth, Leiter and I came to you for help, as Leiter was out of commission, he sent you to me and we did the mission together. You and I were doing this in one way, by infiltration now."

"The wedding was a cover up for the real operation, and though Della is gone, we lost a friend, and another is in the hospital right now, to us. Well this mission wasn't ending until all the bases are covered right now, we're not covering up anything."

"The truth is we, in the CIA, contacted you, as our contact, you are the british intelligence informer that Leiter asked for. And me with him as we did this, all of the agents that ended up dead, either were traitors or turned into casualties here."

"As we both lost two friends and Leiter is in recovery." she said and he nodded as he answered the man's question then firmly. "Hawkins, were you aware of something, that during this situation when you came after me after I went Sharkey."

"That I was re-assigned to them for a month, as they asked for help on Sanchez. And my prime minister and the president gave the go ahead. I am the british intelligence agent that the CIA asked for Hawkin?" he asked and the man's eyes widened at that.

As he ran up to them. "The CIA asked for you and transferred for until after the wedding. You mean to tell that the trio at the institute were attempting to kill you and thry all ended up dead because of this?" he said and James nodded as he explained it.

"Yes it's true, the CIA asked for my help, with Felix down, I took over and his friend and I did it together. Running an undercover operation the last few days, and though my department never authorized the equipment either, everything used."

"It was part of the the operation now, aside from the trio getting involved and arresting me. Along with Fallon, but we used that to our advantage as a result, as this was done now, in carefully planning it out now."

"That's why Q brought my equipment, I infiltrated Sanchez's inner circle and made myself out to be an assassin. To him loyalty is everything, so with the fact that having Krest, supposedly, paying someone off to kill him, and with his own money."

"As he started losing control of his faculties and started killing his inner circle. Starting with Krest himself, and Heller and whoever was more worried about making a profit."

"Out of the money from the foreign dictators, before the leader of the narc team told me he also infiltrated his circle. I knew Felix had been setting up this case for years while the team leader did the same thing here, she and I did the mission together."

"But here's the truth, but sending in Fallon to bring me back to London, you just cost the lives of four agents now. That cost the narc squad their lives as he assumed they were assassins, Hawkins." he told him and the man nodded, feeling his heart sink at that.

"You needed someone to get on the inside, I decided that someone was myself, as I infiltrated his operations, before one of his guys, Dario, identified me now. But although I went rogue, it was to help her finish her mission at the time here now."

"Reason being as she didn't know what they did to Leiter, so Leiter, unknown to her. Sent me in his place as we did this, but during our meeting, a bar brawl got started that night."

"As the mission switched courses, and what happened the night Fallon was killed, supposedly, was I made myself out to be an asassin, paid off by Krest. Before the Hong Kong Narcotics team arrested me, and Sanchez mistook them."

"To be the assassins, killed all three of them and freed me, M, he made a severe mistake here. Because by his sending Fallon after me, he barely exposed my cover." he told him and he nodded in disbelief.

Looking at him in shock, he realized they just killed a bunch of innocent people along with another agent, by trying to end it then. Arriving in time to hear that, the second member of the DEA team that was with him and Felix Leiter repeated that remark.

"You were the british intelligence agent that the CIA contacted?" he repeated in disbelief and they nodded to him firmly and she explained that to him sternly then as she said it.

Before she could though, CIA head, Adam Parker, said it and crossed his arms. "Yes and he was working for us all this time, the president and the queen had him temperorarily re-assigned. And to the CIA for the duration of this mission, by no fault."

"But your own, you just got five agents killed by not letting this go, that's including Sharkey." he told him sternly and the man swallowed hard at the news as she finished that firmly.


	2. Truths And Rerimands

**Mission Truths**

**Characters: James Bond, Pam Bouvier, Felix Leiter, Hawkins, M**

**Timeline: After Sanchez is killed and before he calls Leiter at the hospital**

**Synopsis: After Franz Sanchez is killed, Bond and Pam Bouvier discuss truths to get him by on his disobeying a direct order two days prior from his supervisor.**

**Disclaimers: James bond and other characters do not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Ian Fleming and the movie company.**

**Chapter 2: Truths Come Out**

"You obviously don't get it here, but in CIA, it's a matter of national security and Sanchez was a threat all over the globe, and one we as the CIA intended to shut down, where it pertained innocent lives. Ones put at risk because of the drug enforcement agency." the head of the CIA said sharply and they swallowed hard at that remark.

"Tell me just what the hell is the matter with you exactly?" she asked and Hawkins swallowed at the remark and she went further. "During the reception we ran into each other, Leiter gave me a voucher to grant Heller immunity. But if only if he got the stingers back from Sanchez, during that situation now that day now."

"That's when James and I ran into each other, we were working together, but during this situation. Is when Killifer walked into the room as Leiter was showing me his files and I walked out as James was walking into the room now that day. Not realizing, now, that he was my partner now in case Leiter was disabled."

"Whether you knew or not, Leiter may have been your partner, but you know what, he's still CIA." she said and the man paled at that remark. "You nearly cost the lives of an entire plane full of people, those stingers. James was trying to get the stingers for me and that's why he was still here." she said with a stern growl at that remark.

"She's right, Hawkins, these guys tried to kill me, I was only acting in self defense, but with you not doing anything in the DEA. Sanchez threatened to blow up an airliner full of people if you as the DEA doesn't back off." James said sternly with a stern growl and they both paled at that as he went further to him as he felt his annoyance growing.

"You wonder why there was two million dollars floating where Killifer was killed?" James asked and they shook their heads. "Leiter gave her a letter from the attorney general granting Heller immunity if he got the stingers back, I came in just as she was leaving. And getting that truth from her, we changed plans last night and did this together."

"So I didn't know this, before she told me this last night, but Killifer sold him 2.5 million dollars in military technology, and Sanchez threatened to blow up an american airliner. If you, as the DEA, don't back off, I had to, I had to take Leiter's place right then. I am british secret service, british intelligence as her CIA agent contact, she's my partner."

"And the rest of it now, Heller was granted immunity only if he got the stingers back, and he said shoot to kill Sanchez. That's what I was intending on doing, but my mission jeopardized the leader of the narcotics department. And reason being right now, thanks to you blowing our covers, and by telling M, that I never left for my next mission now."

"He was posing as a buyer and had that set up for years, you blew our covers, mine and his and he, Fallon and his team are dead, because you sold me out." he said and they swallowed hard. "Not rogue agent, I was working for the CIA, spook work in undercover agent." he said and Hawkins tried to control his stomach at that information.

"I missed the shot and you killed four more agents, three Chinese agents and Fallon, I was on mission. I was helping her in undercover, she was posing as a pilot, me as a hired gun. But thanks to you, and I was setting up Krest to take the fall, you blew my cover." he said and Hawkins swallowed hard at the revelations as he answered them.

"This was a CIA mission?" he repeated and they both nodded to him. "Yes, and he's been my contact for years, he may be a friend, but he's my partner and contact. I had a job to do and I wasn't kidding, but do you have a law against what they did to Leiter. Because with him in the hospital and his wife dead, I know this was a risk, as did he."

"An innocent woman is raped by this bastard before he killed her, and I was making sure he gets jailed for it. He left me his files and her name was all over them as I was hiding out at his house now. So that lead me right to her, as CIA agents they go on a need to know basis and she is CIA, so we had an issue of trusting each other and we do now."

"I am a soldier you fool, before I got into the service at M16, but I am a Navy seal, you know what our department does in protecting the country. But I was on a mission, her partner is in the hospital, he sent me to get involved." he said and the duo swallowed hard at that as Pam crossed her arms at that remark then sternly.

"Yes he was, as during his vacation for the wedding, and that wedding was a cover for his real operation right now. Leiter and I were his contacts for this in the CIA, with Leiter in the hospital he searched me out and we started on the mission right now." Pam said with a furious look at him and James wrapped his arm around her then.

"You were pretending to be an assassin, you mean, you took Leiter's place and if we just backed off and let you do this your way. Us and M, then four agents would still be alive right now, Commander?!" he said in shock to the news at that and he nodded. "Fallon is dead?!" James said in shock and they nodded to him sighing as the second agent said it.

"Yeah he got shot by Sanchez's army that night after he yanked you out, seeing you now. Why the hell didn't you just tell us this, before Sanchez got to the warehouse that night?" he asked and Pam ran her hand through her hair. "Because they already sedated him that night, they didn't give him enough time to explain that Leiter left him his files."

"Or told him, now, as we met up the following night, and I pointed out Dario and his friend to him. He had to find me as we got to work, I was with him from the second he escaped custody when you dragged him before M. I was pretending to be a courier for Sanchez, while he decided to be put as an undercover assassin at the time here."

"The prime minister just gave us the penalty for you interfering in national affairs, but we're letting it go, but he was doing his job as my partner at the time here. But seriously you barely blew getting us both finishing our missions here thanks to this. I don't care why you told them, it doesn't matter thanks to you contacting M, Sharkey is dead."

"And with him, three agents and Fallon and you consider why his nation's secret service weaponry ended up in his hands?!" she asked and they both paled at that. "My weapons specialist in my department, sent by M's secretary, who's a very close friend of mine. They got me the weapons needed, I was close to finishing Heller's request."

"When Hong Kong DEA jumped me that night, under orders shoot to kill Sanchez, though the leader of the trio didn't know this. But before I could get the words out they sedated me, intending to ship me back to London, but no. Sanchez killed them all, breaks me out and takes me to his flat." he said and she nodded as she looked at the Hawkins sternly.

"Leiter's added add on was he was going to give Heller immunity if he got the stingers back, and just as James is taking the shot at him, Sanchez. And the narc team jumped him now." she said and he swallowed hard at that remark. "What's even worse is you barely get her sentenced to death, as the deal was off, the deal was regarding this."

"Diplomatic immunity for the stingers and Sanchez being taken out, but thanks to your meddling, she is given a warning by Heller. If he sees her again and he's going to kill her, after I get sedated and Sanchez yanks me out. As a result he killed the trio and Fallon is gunned down." James added as he felt his anger growing at the memory.

Of the news as he looked at her protectively then. "And secondly no one was supposed to know this, if you just backed off gentlemen. Well then we would have told you the truth once this ended at the time as a result. As he, M, was over ruled by the queen, at the time here right now. And for an undercover mission for the past month and half now."

"So in truth now he was on mission this entire time, this entire time, to translate his remark when you turned him in. I am not finished here yet, translation, he was on a mission stil right now that he had to finish. Before he left on the next one, the espionage games doesn't count right now, as he's my contact and we were together in this.."

"So no go, you two." she said and Hawkins covered his eyes then. "We just blew an undercover operation and just barely scared him off that night. When the team jumped you and Fallon was sent to bring you back to London that night. You were working for us from the second you got together with her." Kramer said in resignation to the news.


	3. Triumphs And Reprimands II

**Mission Truths**

**Characters: James Bond, Pam Bouvier, Felix Leiter, Hawkins, M**

**Timeline: After Sanchez is killed and before he calls Leiter at the hospital**

**Synopsis: After Franz Sanchez is killed, Bond and Pam Bouvier discuss truths to get him by on his disobeying a direct order two days prior from his supervisor.**

**Disclaimers: James bond and other characters do not belong to me, the story belongs to me, everything else belongs to Ian Fleming and the movie company.**

**Chapter 3: Royal Gratitude And Sabbaticals**

"Yes that's right Kramer, as for Killifer and the duo that ended up dead, they were killed by the marine life at Krest's marine research station. She told me of the offer Leiter made to Heller, but the missed shot, when the Hong Kong agents jumped me. It scared the hell out of Heller, he told her that the deal was off and if he saw her again at the time now."

"That he was going to kill her, protecting her, we went to a new plan as, to Sanchez, loyalty is everything right now. I used that against him and even Lupe did, as such these men that saw me at the casino. She knew what I was as she saw me prior to Della's murder by Sanchez." he said and the duo flinched at the reminder as he went further.

"Kwang and Fallon told me the truth, you blew an operation that had Kwang stuck undercover for five damn years." Bond snapped and they paled at that news. "I went to Pam and she gave me the second half of the information here at the time now. Kwang gave me the first, Sanchez was taking him and his team into the heart of his operations."

"They been setting that up for years, but three undercover missions blown, because you never backed off, it's not my fault four good agents are dead, it's yours. You want the reason I got involved that night, defying orders to leave, it's she needed help. He had us coming at him from both directions, undercover missions as a hitman here now."

"To end this, this operation of a total $700,000,000, I had to go undercover, after Kwang's team jumped me. I used that as a way to frame Krest and it worked, he killed Krest, I nailed Dario and Heller ended up dead, but I did my mission. Act as a hitmen and they died in the line of duty, the money that I confiscated after you sold me out."

"I was using that money in the next shipment, we decided to set him up to make it look like Krest paid the agents and me to shoot him. That altered look that Fallon possibly mentioned to you, if he got back to my commander. That was part of the plan, she was in on it, our orders were shoot to kill, he knew I was a british agent here now."

"To him, he preferred not to make the connection between my being CIA and a traitor, so to him this worked in my favor. As he lost every dollar he made off his deal, and he's been killed by his own sword right now in this case. But honestly as a sharpshooter, and a British Navy seal, my training saved my life, as you call me by rank and with it."

"I am still a soldier, though I am M16." he said sternly and Hawkins swallowed hard. "Why the hell did you turn me in, I was doing my job and Sharkey is dead, because you got me out of the way briefly." he said sternly with a growl and they paled. "I lost two friends to Sanchez and Sharkey was killed, because I was not there to protect him."

"Were it not for you, Sharkey would still be alive along with four agents, Hawkins, but honestly, you got rules in this country sure, but look at the facts, you backed off. When we were close to arresting him and we lost six people thanks to your turning me in. And into my commander, but too late, I was ordered by the queen to stay here and assist."

"And again, do you have a law against what they did to Felix, he's my best friend, you idiot, I was doing my job. And he had my back for years, we knew each other for ten years, he's my partner, my contact in the CIA. This was no damn vendetta, I was finishing what he started in arresting Sanchez, or he dies at the moment now."

"But Istanbul was on the back burner, I was preventing his drugs from ending up in my country and then the truth. Said that the men and woman that arrested me were Hong Kong Narcotics and the leader, Agent Lee Kwang. Then told me that Sanchez was taking them to the center of his operations, he was setting this up for five years now."

"But with them jumping me and you having me arrested it killed 5 good agents, one from my department three from China, and 2 friends. That thanks to you, 6 good people are dead, they had a gun on me and I acted in self defense. If the quartet gave me a chance to explain, I would have told them, we could use this as a way to destroy it now."

"You wanted Sanchez, and I did it for you, but you try to get rid of me, because I am doing your job for you?" he asked, crossing his arms then and they paled at the remark. "I owed it to Felix and the trio to finish what they started, if not for you, the trio and Fallon would still be alive rifht now." he said and they swallowed hard as he went on.

"His empire all at once, it was never about Sanchez, about revenge, it was now about destroying his empire in my eyes now. Saving 500 people aboard a airliner, getting the stingers back and it was working until Fallon blew my cover. But that was your fault by turning me into M." Bond said and the duo paled at that remark ad he finished then.

"At first it was about revenge, but now I was acting like Kwang, I maybe not part of a narcotics team." he started to say and they heard a call out then. "Bond, you were with Kwang, Chen and Chang when they were killed by Sanchez?" the man said and he nodded. "Hong Kong Narcotics Sir?" he asked and the man nodded and he gave a nod.

"Yeah they arrested me, but I decided to finish what Kwang and Chen started for you, Sir, with me was a friend and Pam. And making sure we destroy his empire and he died by his own hand at the moment. After getting soaked in gasoline mixed with the cocaine in it." he said and the head of the department nodded as he answered him gently.

"Thank you and it's not your fault Commander, but this was his life's work, he maybe gone, but you finished what he started and we thank you for that. It's all destroyed finally and even he is dead now, so all that is left to do is arrest his added players." he said and the duo paled at the fact she and Bond did what they didn't now finally.

"So I made contact with CIA and through them, they said to make contact with Pam Bouvier, who I didn't realize was the woman. That I met at his wedding reception, as a result this was a case of one agent injured and another takes their place. As my partner was in the hospital, I went to his contact and then contacted the head of the CIA."

"And they contacted the prime minister and the queen, but that's your problem you agents in the smaller sections of the government. You never do anything and when someone from another department does you interfere and four others die. That the CIA and the military got to take this out of your hands." he said with a stern growl to him.

"You cost my team their lives you fools, four good agents and a civilian, were it not for you, he could have told them he was taking Felix's place as her contact. But two undercover missions back to back, sure you have laws in your country. But what we don't have a law for is the callous proceedings of you ratting him out to M last week."

"Three countries crashlanded in this, but the DEA is the same as ATF, and you cost five people their lives on top of Leiter's wife. You know how dangerous Sanchez and Dario are, but news flash, I looked into James's records and saw he was a British Navy seal. So it takes a soldier to know a soldier you idiots." the Narcotics head said and he swallowed.

"I didn't see that coming, and the trio of Narcs that got killed, Commander?" he asked and he explained it. "Sanchez mistook the attack to be from them, or just whoever was with them, and decided to get me out, but as a result this just took an entirely new turn. As she and I framed Krest, Killifer ended up dead as I never laid a hand on him."

"He had a gun on me, self defense and my gun was knocked out of my hand, but that anonymous tip, by me, to the local authorities. As you said it turned up a few hundred thousand in kilos of columbian pure, two stiffs were killed by their own swords. And lastly was that piece of Killifer now, did you even check why there was a suitcase there."

"In total there was $2,000,000 in that suitcase, think about it, Hawkins, think about it, why would he be carrying a suitcase around with him of that much money. Why the heck was he even there exactly, Sanchez, Krest and Sanchez is Krest's business partner. Killifer catches me investigating, has a gun on me and from there a suitcase of money."

"You know the shark tank?" he asked and Hawkins felt his heart fall to the floor. "You called it in?!" Hawkins said in shock and he nodded. "Yeah that's right, but does this ring a bell." He said as he threw something him and he looked at it and paled. "That was the note that Sanchez left to us." he said and he nodded to him as Pam said for him then.

"It was only poetic justice, that he gets fed to the shark that barely killed Felix, by his best friend, but a friend stabs you in the back, so turnabout is fair play." he said and Hawkins sat down on the boulder at that. "Killifer worked for Sanchez?" he repeated and they nodded sternly. "He put Felix in that trap door." Pam said sternly and he swallowed.

"I interrogated him, before Sharkey distracted him long enough that he lost his balance with the trap door open. But he was hanging by the rope directly over it, that angle, he couldn't get out of it and when I threw his suitcase at him, he let go and fell in. Before the Shark killed and ate him, blood money." he said and Hawkins swallowed hard at that.

"It wasn't until his henchmen Dario caught sight of me today that he realized that I was working for you in CIA, but Krest was killed, as a result. We framed him after they arrested me as a result, I got his latest bounty and used that. But during it, it was enough that I set him up to make it look like he paid the trio to kill him."

"By use of Sanchez's own money, Sanchez killed Krest himself by the decompression chamber. Heller ended up dead by winding up in the grinder, and his third man got shot, because he lost over $160,000,000 due to everything catching fire. But they wasted the rockets on me as that kept them from using them to destroy a plane at an airlines.

At the moment, so though the stingers are gone, they were put to good use, as they wasted them on me and destroy every ounce of his drugs. But Sanchez killed himself, by being to close to the tankers with his clothes on fire at the moment. Pam here filled me in on the deal that Leiter made with Heller, but as a result the situation switched courses."

"But, thanks to you, I was pissed at this, as I said this crossed a line between cruel and downright murderous. After she told me Heller's intention for those stingers, we decided to finish this together, but it worked. Sanchez started killing his own accomplices as a result now, but Dario was killed by the grinder, and Krest by decompression chamber."

"But he lost all three tankers and tanker three is the result of his killing himself as he was drenched in gasoline, that was mixed with the pure cocaine." he told him and the man nodded firmly to him. "Alright, I'll contact your government and tell them and the DEA everything you just told me, if the CIA asked for your help, we can let this go now."

"But it's pretty clear that your bad side is a very dangerous place to be at the moment." he said and Pam crossed her arms. "Either way, what you did could have destroyed your own career, we're secret agents, not civilians." she said and he nodded sighing.


End file.
